I'll Cover You
by making-klainebows
Summary: Drabble written based on a spoiler of a future Blaine song that could cause trouble for the Kurt and Blaine. Fluff and an extra song ensues!


**A/N: This is what happens when I listen to RENT songs. Klaine fic. **

**Song used for this is called "I'll Cover You: Reprise" lfrom RENT. I really recommend you listen before reading if you haven't already!**

The auditorium was dead silent when Blaine finished singing.

No one expected Blaine to sing a song like _that_. That was a breakup song—the despair and slight hysteria poured through vocals and lyrics, and his face contorted with emotion while he was singing. Now he just looked empty and…broken.

Various members glanced cautiously at Kurt to gauge his reaction, and flinched when they saw his face.

Kurt was crying, but it wasn't the angry, loud kind of crying.

It was sad, and soft and quiet, and his eyes were the most desolate color of blue they had ever seen. He didn't look hurt, the way they'd expected him to be. No, Kurt looked guilty.

Rachel turned and started to call out to Blaine, but Blaine was already running out of the auditorium, running away and out the clanging doors. A few seconds later, Kurt stood up and faced everybody's stunned faces, lifted his chin high and walked out. But the members of the glee club weren't stupid. They saw how defeated Kurt looked. They knew him too well. They knew Kurt had so much love in his heart, despite the intense bullying he faced the previous year. And they knew that Blaine now had a lot of that love, and that he returned it just as strongly. They knew that Kurt and Blaine were in it for the long run—they just _were. _It was impossible for them to imagine Kurt smiling cheesily at anyone else in the choir room or kissing secretly behind a locker door.

But Kurt didn't go looking for Blaine.

xxx

"Excuse me Mr. Shue, if you don't mind, I'd like to sing a song…to Blaine," Kurt spoke in a soft voice. It was obvious he'd been crying. Blaine looked up from his place in a seat in the corner of the room. He'd been sullen and sulky since his own performance. Seeing Kurt standing in front of the room looking open and hopeful made Blaine sit a little straighter and pay a little more attention. He wasn't mad, exactly, just hurt. It was as if the abstract future of New York was finally catching up to them, finally becoming a reality that, as they now realized, they didn't want to face. It was taking away his Kurt, and there was nothing Blaine could do about it.

And the worst part was that Kurt had been completely avoiding the subject. Whenever Blaine would bring it up, Kurt would get a panicked look in his eyes and talk about something else. It made Blaine feel rejected, to put it bluntly. It made him think that Kurt didn't want to plan their future together, because they wouldn't have one. Graduation was only weeks away and Blaine's heart was already breaking.

"Blaine, honey, I know this is hard. For the both of us. But…" Kurt looked hesitant, and then he exploded with words and hand gestures. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been avoiding talking about New York, but that's because…" he took a pause and ran his hand through his hair. This was when Blaine knew Kurt was serious. Kurt _never_ touched his hair like that throughout the day—it would mess it up. "That's because I don't want to lose you, and graduation is so close and I want to go to New York, but I want to stay with you, and I just…" he sighed. He looked defeated and vulnerable, so much different than the strong, witty, sarcastic Kurt that Blaine knew and loved. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gestured to Brad on the piano, and began to sing.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
Be my lover, and I'll cover you, yeah_

Rachel and Mecedes gasped quietly and clutched at their chests when they recognized the song. Blaine remained still as Kurt sang and walked slowly towards Blaine, his every word honest and genuine.

_Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to share  
I'll be there and I'll cover you, oh_

Blaine's shoulders slumped and he watched Kurt with eyes filled with tears he'd gotten tired of holding back. Kurt gave him a small smile as he sang the next verse.

_Now I think that they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease, you are my love  
On life, all my life_

Santana took the lead background vocals and the rest of the girls harmonized to Kurt's lead. Kurt was now reaching for Blaine's hands, who offered them willingly. He stood up and Kurt led him to the middle of the room, where they stood facing each other. Kurt reached up carefully and put his hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine pressed into the touch and bit his lip and let the tears roll down his face.

_I've longed to discover something as true as this is, yeah_

_(So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)  
If you've got one nickel only  
(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)  
When you're worn out and tired  
(With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you)  
When your heart has expired _

Kurt sang with a strong, determined voice. The rest of the group sang background, and the resulting sound was beautifully poignant. Kurt was crying because Blaine was crying and Rachel was crying too. But the tears only made Kurt sing stronger.

_(Oh lover, I'll cover you)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Oh lover)  
I'll cover you_

_(525,600 minutes)  
(525,000 seasons of love)  
I'll cover you, oh _

Voices faded out and nobody in the room was breathing, not really. Everyone waited for a reaction—Blaine was still, just staring at Kurt with tears rolling down his face.

"Blaine?—"

In the next moment, Blaine launched himself at Kurt and they almost fell to the floor from the force of Blaine's kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held on tightly. A few seconds passed and Mike started a slow clap that spread until the entire room was laughing and clapping. Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips and pulled back just enough to see Blaine's eyes.

"We'll get through this, Blaine, I know we will. I love you. We can do this."

"I love you, too, Kurt. So much." Blaine sniffled and smiled, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. "And we will, we'll make it."


End file.
